A Rekindled Flame
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: AU. BB and Raven meet up once again after breaking up. Fluffy. Obviously BB&Rae. Please R&R. No flames! Amount of reviews will confirm weither or not I'll continue with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Fellow readers I bring you another BB&Rae fluffy fanfiction. Please R&R. Your feedback is much appreciated! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans...but I wish I did.

* * *

**I**

I thought for sure that I had gotten over her…it had been three years after all, and I had pursued new relationships with women. I found myself disappointed in the dating field and rather reluctant to give my heart to another again. Funny how when you end up hurting someone you love – or loved – you find letting go of them is harder than you expected. This was my case. My friends reassured me that a night at the local club would cease my silly daydreams of wanting my ex back and I had to admit that they were right, for a while anyway.

My Negro Madelo was getting low, so I decided to grab another bottle; I approached the bar, flagged down the bartender, and found myself finding a particular voice among the crowd. It was she. I turned to find from where her voice was coming, that voice that sounded like a blue bird's song on a breeze. My eyes found her sitting at a table on the other side of the room and she found me. We stared for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move of some sort, but to no avail.

Three hours later I walked outside to get some air and I saw her leaning against my Ducati motorcycle with a rather perplexed look adorning her magnificent features. I had seen that look before: curiosity, confusion, anger…and a small sense of desire. I ran a hand through my now flattened, dyed green hair, the spikes having faded after the third tussling of my hair from my friend, Victor. I felt as I did when I first met her: excited, nervous, amazed, and captivated. I was suddenly that tenth grader again and I soon found myself standing in front of her even before I realized that I had moved.

"Raven."

"Garfield," she said in a tone that told me she was less than pleased to see me.

"Funny seeing you here. Decided that you missed me after all, huh Princess?"

"Hardly, slick. I'm here for a job."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mix business with pleasure, especially before an interview?"

That got me a glare and narrowed eyes. Our relationship had never been easy. It was filled with family problems, fights, doubts, and annoyance. And yet, the relationship was perfect. Our name calling and teasing were clearly listed under the Lover's Spats category. We loved each other. So why did we split? Let's just say that I partied a little too hard one night and had extremely impaired judgment.

"So, where's Terra?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Can't keep tabs on all your women nowadays? You're losing your touch hot-shot."

"How long are you going to not let me forget that? I've already apologized. Many times, in fact. I really don't know how many different ways you want me to say the same thing."

"As long as you're alive," she said then sighed deeply. Our eyes met at this point, for the first time in eight years that connection came back and a silent message passed between us.

_I want to kiss you._

_I know, but you can't. _

_Just to see if there's anything left._

_We can't…_

Her silent pleas not to act on my feelings were quickly overthrown. I leaned in and claimed her lips to mine. There was a small whimper of protest before I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she just succumbed to the kiss. It had always happened this way, we'd fuss and fight but end up kissing. Someone clearing their throat behind us made both of us stop abruptly…and a mumbled curse left me.

"I guess I should've known that this would happen when I agreed to let you on this project, Raven." _Great. She has a boyfriend,_ I thought then glanced to her.

"Adonis…" she started but was obviously at the loss of an explanation.

"So, sir. Might I inquire your name?" _Inquire? This guy must've read the dictionary for fun when he was a kid._

"Garfield Logan," I said and pulled away from her to extend my hand to-_What was his name? Oh yea…_-Adonis.

"Logan? As in the video game designer?" he asked, his tone condescending.

"Yea, that would be me."

"Tough industry." _Jerk._

"I guess Rae has told you about me?"

"You could say that Mr. Logan. When you're done charming the riffraff, we really do need to be going Raven," Adonis said and walked off. I watched him go back into the club then turned to Rae.

"Where'd you pick him up? A country club or something?"

"He's my…"

"Boyfriend."

"And boss," she said then ran a hand through her ebony tresses.

"How long are you in town?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why not…"

"Having trouble controlling the fact that you really do still love me, but this Adonis guy seems more sensible and loads more fun," I said rather sarcastically.

"Good-bye, Beasty." I cringed and caught the smirk that formed on her lips; She knew I hated that nickname.

"Bye, sweetheart," I said as she pushed past me to go back into the club. My friends joined me outside and then we left.

* * *

Three weeks later and I was still brooding over the encounter between Raven and I. I was just deciding to stop pacing and get back to a book I was working on when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it only to find myself looking into the blue eyes of Raven. Words weren't required and I stepped to the side to allow her in. Not a moment later were our lips pressed together. I heard my heart pounding in my ears, the mere fact that she was in my arms made it thunder in my chest. Her lips pressed to mine causing a low growl to escape me, the sound becoming stronger when her digits tangled in my hair. _I knew she lov…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke with a start, the black, cotton sheet flying off as I leapt towards the annoying device on my bedside table and shut it off. I glared at the clock and the numbers that glowed in the dim light of my room. A hand was furiously raked through my hair as I rose to my feet.

"God fucking damn it!" I growled out and continued to curse the idiot who thought up the idea of an alarm clock. _Now I need a cold shower._ Deciding that I needed to calm down, I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. _Inhale. Exhale. Just like that Guru guy says to do._ That thought caused a smile to form on my lips and a chuckle escaped me. _Shower and then sweet caffeine and I'll be set,_ I thought and grabbed the black t-shirt that was slung across the top of my dresser.

The back of my hand confirmed my need for a shave as I ran it along my face – _who needs a mirror when you can assess yourself? _As that thought ran through my head I looked to where my mirror had once rested on the wall. During a momentary lapse of sanity I had agreed to let Kori put the thing up and a week later it had come crashing down into my sink as well as on my floor. _Live and learn, I guess._

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Please Reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hope you're liking the story so far! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

**II**

The warmth of the coffee cup in my hand caused a content smile to form on my face as I stared at the computer screen. The four lines I had written on a word document stared back at me, reminding me that I had a deadline that was quickly approaching. For as long as I could remember I had a habit of procrastinating and, despite my father reassuring me that I would 'grow out of it' before his untimely death, it was still something in which I frequently participated.

Glancing to the coffee cup, a voice in my head reminded me that I had yet to receive my required caffeine intake for the morning and that functioning, let alone writing, wouldn't be able to get done due to that. _That's a good enough reason for me and I'm sticking to it,_ I thought, leaning back in my chair more.

I had spent most of my time trying to forget about that night at the club and had yet to be successful. Even while I was dating Raven I had tried to figure out why I had fallen for the girl who was 'above' me. She lived in the biggest house in the small town I grew up in, while I lived in one of the smallest. We spent a year dancing around each other, settling for awkward moments and hugs that lasted a little too long to just be considered friendly. Half the time we were pretending to be oblivious to what the people in town were saying, preferring to be naïve and happy. It didn't last long, the other half of the time I wasn't sure if I wanted to arm wrestle her or hug her – a fact that still makes me stop in my tracks and simply ask, "Why?"

Mentally shaking myself from my thoughts something dawned on me. Raven may not have told me how long she was in town, but that didn't mean I couldn't find out. I picked up my cell phone, punched in the numbers to speed dial, and waited for my friend sister, Kori, to pick up.

"Kori Anders," she answered.

A chuckle left me, "You sound so grown up, Kori."

"Gar. How…nice of you to call."

"Stop lying through your teeth. Your good friend has a job for you to do, Ms. Los Angeles Sun Times."

"Is this about Raven?"

My brows furrowed, "Wha—How did you know?"

"Well, funny story…"

"Out with it!" I demanded and heard her sigh.

"She works here. She's chief editor…got transferred here three weeks ago." A pause. "I was going to tell you, you know. It's just…"

"Uh-huh. Sure you were. Is she there?"

"Well, yes but she's…" I didn't let her continue. I hung up my phone, placed the coffee cup on my desk, and stood. _I think Rae could use some company._

* * *

"When the hell were you planning on telling me that you worked here!?" I demanded as I walked into Raven's office. An exasperated sigh left her as she looked at me over the rim of her black-framed glasses, her eyes turning heavenward only a moment after. "Well!?"

"You always were courteous," Raven said, removing her glasses and placing them on the desk. "And I wasn't planning on telling you, Garfield."

"So you just planned to avoid me."

"My God, I think he's got it," she said sarcastically. "Now leave."

"Why?"

"Why what?" A confused look formed on her face.

I sighed. "Why are you avoiding me? I mean, if there's nothing there between us then we should be able to hang out and not have any problems. On the other hand, you could be avoiding me because you still love me."

She laughed then stood, "Don't be absurd. Since it takes a while for anything to get through that thick skull of yours I'll state this again: I do not love you in any way, shape, or form. Now, if you would be so kind, Mr. Logan, I have a lot of work to do."

"You really want to date that guy who wouldn't know fun it bit him in the ass?"

"Do you really want to do a serious talk right now?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorframe, "Seeing how you won't give me the time of day under your own free will, looks like we're going to have to do it here."

"You are so…"

"Charming."

"Actually the word I was going for was stubborn, but arrogant fits in there well."

A smirk formed on my face. "How about dinner?"

"How about drinks?"

"What about both?" I asked and noticed her attempt to suppress the smile tugging at her lips. "My treat. The least you get out of it is a free dinner."

"Well, if you're treating…."

"Seven o'clock then?"

"Sure."

"Good," I said and that stunning smile of hers broke through. "It's a date then."

"It's not a date."

I shrugged then walked out of her office. _It's a date_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here's another chapter for you. I'm on a roll! w00! Enjoy! Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

**III**

After I had gone through my closet for the sixth time, I finally decided on a black oxford shirt and a pair of charcoal gray khakis. _Damn it! I'm right back in high school!_ That thought caused something resembling a frustrated growl to leave me. I sat on the edge of my bed then placed my hands on my face, holding back the urge to mumble curses to myself and opted for raking both hands through my hair.

"Calm down, Gar. It's not like this means anything, but…" I sighed. "It does mean something. It has to."

"Now where have I seen this before?" a female voice said from the doorway. I immediately jumped up, thinking that Raven had gotten into my apartment thanks to my most generous landlord. As my eyes came to rest on the figure I saw my emerald eyes looking back at me, a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

I cleared my throat, "You know, Kori, I gave you a key to my apartment for emergencies only."

"This _is_ an emergency, Gar."

"How do you figure?"

She smirked, "Oh c'mon Garfield, it's you and Raven going out together. You need my help or you're going to fuck it up." She paused. "It's kind of like teaching a kid how to drive a car. If you don't tell them how to operate the vehicle, they'll crash. See, you're the kid, Raven's the road, and the car's the date. If you crash the car, you ruin it and the road and in the end, you'll never get your license."

"I'll never understand you," I said while shaking my head.

She sighed lightly. "Look, I know you and Raven haven't seen each other in eight years, but you two have something."

"Yea, something. Just not sure what it is even now."

Kori walked over to me and pat my arm gently. "You'll do fine. Be yourself."

* * *

I watched Raven as she walked a small ways in front of me, her body movement still managing to mesmerize me after all these years. Her ebony locks fell free around her shoulders, the cool night breeze caressing them gently. The scent of her perfume and shampoo combined to make a scent as intoxicating as peyote smoke. Raven's red dress brought out the enticing curves of her hourglass figure, causing a smile to form on my face. _Why are you smiling like an idiot?_ I thought and cleared my throat.

"Any slower and I'll be stopped, Logan," Raven said, looking to me over her shoulder and smiling lightly. My heart thundered in my chest when I saw that smile, as if I were a sparrow caught in the hands of a human. A chuckle left me and I quickened my pace, moving to walk beside her.

I looked to her, "So, what have you been up to for eight years?"

"You want the full version or the cliff notes version?"

"Surprise me."

"Well, I went to Western Washington University and then took a job at a local little magazine. I continued to write stories on the side but I couldn't get by on temp jobs. I moved to New York and moved up the ladder from there."

I nodded, "And what about Adonis?"

"I met him when I lived in New York. I was doing an interview of a D.J. at a club and he offered to buy me a drink," Raven said then sighed lightly. "He tracked me down a few days later and asked me out for an official date."

"And how long have you been seeing him?"

"Two years." _Wonderful…_ "What about you, Garfield? Are you in love with anyone but yourself?"

"No, not really," I said, a crooked grin forming on my face. She laughed, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"But you have dated."

I cleared my throat, "You reviewed one of my books. I bet you were surprised at the fact that I could actually write something that didn't have anything to do with video games."

"Ok, I'll accept a change of subject." She chuckled. "I liked the book. You've come a long way from doing short stories that you never finished back in high school."

I laughed, "That's a compliment from you nowadays. But I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes well, I always knew you'd make something of yourself."

"Likewise. Your articles were always interesting to read," I said as I continued to walk along the sidewalk. When I realized that her footfalls no longer joined mine, I stopped and turned to look at her. "What?"

"You read my articles?"

"Yea. I went out and got the New York Times every week and would read your articles out underneath a tree on the UCLA campus." My gaze fell to the walkway for a moment before I looked to her, a sheepish expression on my face. "Made me…feel closer to you."

"I…don't know what to say to that."

"Wow, I've managed to accomplish something that most failed at."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yep, you're still as cocky as ever."

"Part of my charm," I said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, slick."

I laughed and shook my head lightly, "So, you and Adonis, is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a good thing," she said, dodging my gaze.

"You don't sound so sure, Raven."

"I am sure." She looked to me. "I am."

I nodded, "Ok, but it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me."

She threw up her hands in frustration, "Talking to you sometimes is so, is so…"

"What?"

"Useless."

I suppressed the smile pulling at my lips, "You like it."

Her eyes narrowed, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

She placed her hands on her hips, "I do not."

"And you say I'm stubborn?"

"Shut up." She laughed. "I'm not stubborn. I'm persistent."

"And in serious denial."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. I've always been pretty in tune with what I want…what I am."

A curious brow rose, "Which is what?"

"I am the man who has fallen for the oldest story in the book. I want the one thing I cannot have."

Her expression faltered, eyes moving to the ground and that magnificent smile of hers fading just a bit. _Too much, too fast,man,_ I thought then raked a hand through my hair. I never could help it with her though and now that she was back I found that I played into the role of desperate ex-boyfriend a little too well for my liking. A silence fell between us only a moment later did she turn from me and begin walking down the sidewalk once again.

"Say something," I said, trailing a few paces behind her.

"What do you want me to say, Garfield?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

She sighed lightly then turned to face me once again, "Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?" I asked, brows furrowing.

"Play with my head."

"I've 'played' with your head for one night. You've been tormenting me since the tenth grade."

"Tormenting?" Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head, turned from me, and began to power walk down the pathway.

I followed after her, "Rae. Raven. Look, what I mean is that for eight years I've thought of no one else but you."

"We can't do this, Gar. I'm with Adonis."

"God do I know that!" I took in a calming breath then released it slowly. "I want you to be happy. If Adonis makes you happy then…be with him. I just know I want you in my life…even if that means just being…friends."

"You can handle that?"

"Yeah, I can handle that." _I'll have to._

She watched me, "I don't know."

"Please, Raven."

"I…" Her cell phone rang and a mumbled curse left the both of us. She picked it up and I listened to the conversation. The soft 'I love you too' that left her confirmed the feeling that it was Adonis. I bit back the witty remark that had formed in my mouth and settled for forcing a smile.

"I have to go. Adonis got home early and…"

"You don't have to explain, Rae. Go, I'll just catch you some other time," I said the forced smile never leaving my lips. I saw the skepticism in her look before she nodded and without another word began to walk in the direction of a cab. _Being the nice guy sucks._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As always your feedback and thoughts are much appreciated. Please R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Drat.

* * *

**IV**

"You did what?" the baritone voice asked on the other end of the cell phone.

"I played nice guy," I repeated and grimaced at the chuckle that floated down the line. "I don't know why I called you, man."

"All right, Gar. I'm sorry man, I just…nice guy just doesn't suit you."

I sighed, "Vic, I'm going to hang up. You're my best bud and you're laughing at me."

"Calm down, calm down." He cleared his throat. "So, do you still love her?"

"Yes," I said and immediately regretted admitting it. "Doesn't matter though. I mean, she's with that Adonis guy so whatever I feel for her gets thrown out the window."

"You can't give up."

"It's not giving up. It's letting go. Two different things."

He scoffed, "Please, Gar. You're giving up. You know damn well friends won't work because you'll cringe every time you see those two touch."

To my relief the call waiting chimed and after a muttered reply to my friend, I flipped over to the other line. "Logan."

"Garfield. Adonis here."

_What the hell?_ "Adonis? Uh, hi…how the hel…where'd you get my number?"

"I have my resources Mr. Logan," Adonis said, the smug smile on his face apparent in his tone and I had never hated the sound of my own name until that moment.

"Why are you calling?"

"I thought that we could talk. About Raven."

_Aha!_ "What's there to talk about?"

"Meet me at Blaze later and I'll explain." The dial tone echoed in the phone shortly after and without a second thought I hung up the phone. Victor could wait.

* * *

At four o'clock Blaze was as crowded as it would be at nine o'clock. The new nightclub had been this way since it had opened two weeks ago and I thanked God that the owner of the club was a friend of my publisher. _Whoever thought up V.I.P. passes was a genius,_ I thought as the nonsocial gorilla standing outside the door lifted the velvet rope and allowed me to enter the club. Flashing lights, a blaring bass, and the drinks were sure to give someone a seizure by the end of the night. I squinted as I pushed past the people grinding on the dance floor and looked for the schmuck that had invited me to this place. Realizing that Adonis probably had a place in the V.I.P. area I made my way over to it and, after enduring the unnerving gaze of another antisocial bulldog, walked into the V.I.P. lounge.

The harsh atmosphere of the previous room seemed to disappear as I was greeted with softer music and steady lighting. My eyes took a moment to focus, the dim light of the other room made the lounge seem like I had entered heaven. A voice in the back of my head, said different. I had a bad feeling about this Adonis guy. Adonis. The fact that I didn't know the guy's last name was suddenly unsettling. Was that even his real name? Adonis. For all Raven knew the guy could be some psycho killer who uses his 'charm' to lure unsuspecting women into… _Calm down! Raven is smarter than that. I hope…_ I shook my head and with it went that thought. _I've gone from desperate ex-boyfriend to paranoid and desperate ex-boyfriend in record time._

I looked around the lounge as I walked over to the bar, having decided that a Black Russian was just what the doctor ordered for frazzled nerves. I flagged down the bartender, ordered my drink, and scanned the room once again. Not a moment later did I see Adonis walk out of one of the private rooms, tie undone and hair out of sorts. I stiffened, eyes narrowing and my jaw clenched when a blonde walked out of the room, looking just as equally out of sorts. _Son of a bitch. I was half right about that whole charm thing._ I felt someone tap on my shoulder and without looking to the bartender took my drink. One swig was all it took to finish the drink, the burn of the alcohol hardly fazing me as I watched Jason strut over to me, the sudden urge to wipe that cocky smile off his face becoming more and more tempting.

"Logan," he said as he came to stand in front of me. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Who's your friend?" I asked, unclenching my jaw just enough to speak. Jason looked to the blonde and smiled.

"Monica. A, uh, friend of mine."

I motioned to his hair and tie, "Yea, I can see that."

"Look, I don't know what you did or said to Raven last night, but she was acting really strange today. Worse than when the two of you broke up all those years ago."

"What? How did…" _Adonis. Wait a second…_ "Adonis Bellamy."

He nodded, "Yea." _Un-Fucking believable!_ "I've really got to thank you man. After you two broke up Raven was a mess. I went to the same college as her, of course she never noticed. Hell, even managed to end up in New York together. I have you to thank for letting me be able to date the most popular girl in high school now."

"Oh well…" _Screw it!_ I balled my hand into a fist and couldn't help but revel in the satisfaction as it slammed into Adonis's jaw. _He may not be a serial killer but he sure is a stalker._ I straightened my jacket as I watched Bellamy fall to the ground, ignoring the gasps and mumbled questions from the other patrons. I walked over to him and gazed down at the pathetic excuse of a man. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks to all my reviewers!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own 'em.

* * *

**V**

After my 'meeting' with Adonis, I had decided that my best course of action was to go home, cool down, and think of a way to explain to Raven why I suddenly felt the need to knock some 'sense' into her boyfriend. _I guess 'When I see a jerk I must hit him. It's a reflex. Some people bite their nails, I punch your boyfriends' won't go over well,_ I thought then sat down on my couch, burying my face in my hands, a frustrated sigh leaving me. A knock at the door got my attention and after a moment of hesitation, I got up, walked over to it and opened it. Familiar blue eyes met mine, her expression unreadable. _This isn't good._

"Rae…" I began, only to be cut off by a sudden sting across my cheek. _She slapped me…She slapped me?_ "Ok, not the hello I was looking for, but…"

"You are an asshole," Raven said, arms crossing over her chest.

My brows furrowed, "Why is it that I'm always the asshole? I'll have you know I have a perfectly good…"

"Lie." Raven pushed past me and walked into my apartment. _Now that's just rude._

"Explanation for my actions," I said, pushing the door shut and following her into my living room.

She scoffed, "I'm sure you do. Let me guess? Reflex."

"No." She nodded and leaned against the wall. "Raven you know me better than that. I don't just go around punching people…not since middle school, anyway."

"Fine. Then why did you punch him?"

"Because I saw _Adonis_ walking out of one of the V.I.P. rooms at Blaze with a big boobed, bare backed, blonde woman." I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Raven. The guy is cheating on you. Oh, and his name is Adonis Bellamy, not Bell. He was in our class."

She shook her head, "You're unbelievable, you know that? You're just jealous. If I can't be with you then you'll make sure I can't be happy with anyone else."

"Do you really believe that stuff that comes out of your mouth, Raven? I'm not as big of a jerk as you make me out to be."

"Adonis _is_ a nice guy."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm telling the truth?"

"Past experience has forced me to be skeptical. I actually have you to thank for that, Don."

"Ok! All right! I'm an asshole. I do jerk things. I went to Blaze after Adonis - Mr. All American Good Guy - asked me there to talk about you with the intention of knocking his teeth out. There. You happy?"

Her gaze faltered, "He asked you there?"

"Guess he forgot to mention that, huh?" I moved over to her, a foot between us. "I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, Raven."

Raven looked back up to me, "Nevertheless, I don't trust myself with you."

"Why not?"

"If you can't figure that out on your own, then your good looks are the only thing you've got going for you." With that Raven pushed past me – _That's twice now_ – and walked out of the apartment, leaving the door open after she departed. _She needs to get that door thing under control._

* * *

"You punched the guy?" Kori asked, a mix of disbelief and amusement on her face. My answer was a simple nod and I watched an ear-to-ear grin spread across her features. "You have my and most of my colleagues thanks my friend."

"I'm glad you find it funny, Kori, but Raven is another story."

She laughed, "What do you expect? Punching the girl's boyfriend isn't exactly a good tactic if you're trying to win her back."

"What? I'm not trying to win her back. She deserves better, that's all."

Emerald eyes rolled, "You're a terrible liar."

"I blew my chance, Kori. Best that I get use to the fact that her and I are only destined for friendship now."

"Wow, that's really depressing."

"You know as I recall I contacted you to be cheered up, not put down." I sighed. "What would you do if you were in her position?"

Kori's expression turned serious. "Exactly what she's doing – living in denial and forcing down every lingering feeling there is for the guy." A cheshire grin formed on her face. "The sexual tension between you two is so thick someone could cut it with a knife. You two should really do something about it."

"Thanks, Kori. You've been a real help."

"I know."

* * *

A week had passed since that night at Blaze and as a good measure; I had decided to give Raven time to cool off. Work had become my main focus and with my deadline only a week away for a short story, I had all but the ending to figure out. My thoughts wandered to the past – high school, the summers spent with Raven, and the feeling I got when I was around her. I sighed and moved off of the couch, finally acknowledging my growling stomach. A knock on the door stopped my journey to the kitchen short and I opened the door. At the sight of Raven, I moved back a bit, expecting another slap to come my way.

"All right, what did I do now?"

"Calm down, Gar. I come in peace."

My brows furrowed, "Ok. So what brings you here?"

"I…" She sighed. "Just wanted to let you know that Adonis and I called it quits. You were right."

"I'm sorry, Rae." I stepped to the side. "Come on in."

"No, I really can't, Garfield."

"Why?" I asked, leaning against the door, crossing my arms over my chest. "Have a more pressing matter to attend to or something?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, that gesture alone informing me that she was simply hesitant. I stepped back again, clearing the doorway and after a moment Raven walked inside.

"I'm sorry…about slapping you before and saying what I did," Raven said, turning to face me once in the living room.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Good then I won't." A smirk slipped to her lips. "Waste of my energy."

"Ouch. You know I wish my pen had the speed of your tongue. I'd have my third book done by now."

She laughed lightly, "Perhaps I should leave you then."

"Or you could stay and we could reminisce," I said moving over to her.

"Reminisce? About what exactly?" she asked, eyes meeting mine. "Our relationship was far from perfect."

"Yea," I said, taking a tentative step forward, "But it was something."

"Yea it was 'something', it was a mess."

I chuckled lightly, "You have a point, but…" Another step was taken. "Aside from the mess, it was fantastic."

"How do you figure?" she asked, eyes meeting mine and I noticed the curious look that resided in them. I took another step.

"Every moment I got to spend with you made up for the bad and the negativity that surrounded us back then." I was about to take another step forward when she pushed past me and walked over to a stack of books on a table near my large bookcase. Turning to watch her as she shelve the books, I recognized that it was nothing more than a distraction. "I think the books can wait, Rae."

"Nonsense. I bet they've been sitting here for months," she said, continuing with the task. A small shake of my head was given as I walked over to her, moving to stand behind her. Raven lifted another book, my hand reached out to rest over hers, and she paused. Her hand trembled lightly and she looked to me. "This isn't a good idea…"

A small smile formed on my face, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you so much to all my reviewers!! Some of you have mentioned that you want to see Raven's side and I'd glady oblige if I was better at writing from a girls POV. But nevertheless, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. The Italics are of a flashback.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own 'em. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

**VI**

A hand came to rest under my head as I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling her fingers trickle across my chest. After a moment I caught the wondering hand in mine, raising it to my lips and kissed the soft, supple fingertips. Slitting my eyes open I spied the raven-haired angel next to me. I watched as she moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling. _Something's on that pretty, little mind of hers,_ I thought.

"I cannot believe what just happened," she said and looking at me.

I sighed and followed her gaze to the ceiling, " I know. Usually I can go all night…I was just…"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Garfield." Raven moved onto her side. "I'm talking about this, what happened."

"Not following," I said as I pushed up onto my elbows, brows furrowing.

"This was a mistake. I…I should go." Raven stood, taking the cotton sheet along, and I watched as she picked up her discarded clothing. Following her lead, I got up and pulled on my boxers, an almost exasperated sigh escaping me.

"Running again, I see."

She turned to face me, "No, I've got a meeting in the morning and I need sleep."

"Regrets Raven?" I asked, arms crossing over my chest and not bothering to hide my irritated tone. Her gaze softened as she watched me and then she crossed the distance between us.

"Garfield, what happened was the most fulfilling, satisfying, divine, and amazing…" Her hands cupped my cheek. "Five minutes of my life."

_Wait…What!?_ "Ten."

"Seven." _Oh C'mon!_

"Nine?"

She threw up a hand in frustration, "Eight and a half, whatever. My point is that it was a mistake. I just can't do this – us – again." She went back to getting dressed.

"Oh please!" My hands moved to my side. "You wouldn't have done this if you didn't want to get back together. You've never been one to do casual. We can't keep dancing around this, Rae. We can't."

"Yes, yes we can." With that she pulled on her shirt, ignored her shoes, and walked out of the room. Figuring that it was best to let both of us cool down, I didn't follow. The words, 'I won't wait forever' had flown into my mouth when I heard the front door open. _An empty threat – if ever there were one._ The door slammed shut and with it my life.

* * *

"_Just go ask her to dance, man. One dance won't kill either of you, Gar," Robin said and nudged me._

_"It's not that easy, Robin," I protested as I recovered my balance. "She's like royalty and I'm the riffraff."_

_"You, my friend, are scared." A smirk formed on Victor's face, "The thought of approaching her has sucked the cool right out of you, Gar."_

_"Twenty bucks says that she shoots you down after two minutes," Wally said, pulling the money from his pocket. I thought about the proposal then pushed off the wall._

_"Make it double," I said then made my way over to Raven Roth. Her very name caused my heart to speed up and words to leave me. I hate it when Victor is right._

_"Tick tock! Tick tock!" called Wally and I threw a glare over my shoulder. As I walked closer, Raven looked to me and smiled, causing my heart to do a summersault. I returned her smile and, after Raven excused herself from the group of boys fawning over her, she walked the rest of the way._

_"Garfield," she said, keeping a small distance between us. "So, I take it that you'll be coming into some cash later."_

_"Only if you play it up good," I mumbled._

_She chuckled, "Guess we should hop to it then."_

_"We should," I said and went through the motions of 'asking her out'. When the charade had ended, I glanced over to my friends and suppressed the laugh that had formed in my throat. Raven placed a hand on my arm, her touch suddenly causing my pulse to speed up._

_"50/50, don't forget," she said._

_I sighed dramatically, "Well, if you insist."_

_"I do indeed. You should probably blaze, Casanova, and go brag to your buddies. Oh, and meet me at Gus's tomorrow night. I want my share," she said then walked back to the crowd of admirers. I really did get a date out of this, I realized as a smug smile formed on my face. Forty…well, twenty bucks and a date. Fate is on my side tonight._

_"How…how did you…" Wally stuttered._

_"Shut up and pay up," I said as I leaned against the wall._

I swirled the caramel colored liquid around in my glass as the memory faded with the last sip. My publicist's apartment was buzzing with party guests and girls that my friends insisted on inviting. I had long since sworn off hard liquor after my encounter with Adonis, but since it was the release party for my new book, I caved. Despite my less than optimistic attitude the past month and a half, I found that I was still proud of my latest book. _Nothing like personal experience to add fuel to the creative fire, _I thought.

I dismissed the curious, if not a little concerned, looks from the passing partygoers and continued to 'relax' in the black, leather chair. Even I had to admit that seeing a six foot, 190 pound, green haired, blue eyed, successful author sulking in the corner at a party with many beautiful women was cause for a raised brow or two. _I don't want many beautiful women, I just want…_

"Garfield," a familiar female voice said. _Is this the alcohol taking effect or is it really her?_ My gaze moved to the speaker's face and I was met by familiar blue orbs.

"Rae," I said and moved out of the chair, ignoring the fact that the room was spinning a bit. "We've really got to stop meeting this way. What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh…"

"I invited her," Kori said as she walked over to us, a smirk forming on her face. "You two can thank me later." _Nothing like a meddlesome sister to stir things up at a party._

My brows furrowed. "And where are you going?"

"To flirt it up with Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down over at the bar," she said, beginning to walk off. I noticed that 'Mr. Tie-Me-Up-Tie-Me-Down' was Robin. "You two kiddies play nice now!"

Raven laughed, "She hasn't changed a bit, has she?"

"No, not in the least." I smiled. "Been busy I take it."

A nervous noise left her. "Yea, been swamped. Always gets hectic around the holidays and seeing how it's five days before Christmas and…"

"You've been avoiding me," I cut in.

She nodded lightly, "Guilty." She sighed then crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm sorry, Gar."

"Don't be. I figured you needed time to do whatever it is that you needed to do," I said then drained what was left in the glass.

"Yea, I appreciate it…the fact that you were willing to let me have my space. I found out that maybe I had…" She paused, her gaze falling to the floor. _Don't close down on me, Raven._

"Yea…?"

"What I mean is…"

A hand clapped me on the back. "Well, well, well, isn't this sweet," an unwelcome voice slurred. _You've got to be kidding._

"Adonis," Raven said, the shock that had been in her eyes only seconds before was now replaced with a cold look. "What are you doing here?"

Adonis's hand moved to squeeze my shoulder roughly. "Oh just enjoying the success of your friend here."

"So what bimbo did you come to the party with?" I asked, pulling out of Jason's grasp I turned to face the man, bringing myself to my full height. "Or did you sneak in the back door?"

Adonis took a swig of his drink then looked me square in the eyes, "Yes, I resorted to your old methods of getting into some place nice."

_Oh hell no, _I thought and both of us took a step towards each other. Before anything happened I felt a small hand firmly placed on my chest and I looked down to fine Raven in between Adonis and I.

"Stop it." She turned to face Adonis. "Both of you. Grown men acting like schoolboys. What am I? Game or something? A prize to be won?"

"No," I mumbled then sighed. "I need some fresh air."

"Yea, me too," Raven said, her gaze resting on Adonis before she turned, took my hand, and began to lead me outside.

* * *

The bass of the music could still be heard outside, the cool air carrying the sound. We moved to sit down on the swinging bench on my publicist's deck and I was immediately met with one raised eyebrow.

"Ok, one raised eyebrow. Never a good sign," I said, watching Raven. "What's wrong?"

The brow resumed its regular place. "Nothing."

My eyes narrowed, "Liar." Raven sighed. "You know I believe you were about to say something before your jerk of an ex-boyfriend interrupted us."

"Was I?" Raven said, leaning back into the bench a little more. "Huh."

"How 'bout you tell me now?"

Blue eyes turned to the floor, as if she were contemplating doing so. Raven had become guarded since what I had done to her. I guess the saying 'time heals all wounds' should've specifically pointed out just how much time it would take. When I had first met her it had taken a month for her to start opening up. _Back to the drawing board I guess._

"Rae?"

Another sigh, "I've been offered a job in Chicago. I'll be transferring there in a month." She looked up to me. "With what's happened it's practically unbearable to work with Adonis and Chicago is…"

"Cold," I said, feeling like an idiot after saying it.

A small smile formed on her face. "Yes, I know. I'll just stock up on jackets, blankets, and gloves."

"But Chicago is in Illinois. That's like 200 miles away from here."

Raven nodded, "I know."

"Look I know what happened between us wasn't exactly what you wanted to happen but 200 miles is a little far to go after something like that."

Her brows furrowed. "You think I'm running?"

"Raven, you were good at running back then and now you've picked up your old habit."

"You arrogant son of a bitch. You really think that this is about you," Raven said, shaking her head before she stood. "You are absolutely unbelievable."

I stood as well, "Oh please! Why is it so hard for you to be honest about what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I got offered a better job, a better salary at a convenient time and…"

"A little too convenient if you ask me."

She threw her hands up in frustration, "You are impossible!"

"And you're a pain in the ass. You've got like a ten second rebound rate and then you're back to doing another pain in the ass thing."

"You want us to be together, Dante? How the hell can you expect us to last if this is what our relationship is? We use to fight back then and we're fighting now. How do you expect us to work, huh?"

"Because I'm willing to work on it, on us. I always have been," I admitted, watching her. The hard look Raven had harbored in her eyes slowly began to fade as she watched me just as closely; as if by each moment she realized I was serious it was harder to keep up that wall she had built. "You can still change your mind, Rae."

She took a step back, "I've got to go, Garfield."

"What about your heart, Raven?" I called to her as she walked back into the house and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thanks so much to all my loyal readers and reviewers!! I appreciate your input. This is...the last chapter to this story. I might rustle up an epilogue, but I'm not sure. I hope you like it. The beginning is a flashback to the night they broke up in case anyone may get confused. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.

* * *

**VII**

_My cheek stung from the slap I had received only moments before my mind had comprehended what had fully happened. The look on Raven's face when she opened the bedroom door pulled at my heart, the look of utter shock and disgust making my own stomach churn. I hadn't bothered to button up my shirt as I followed after her, ignoring the looks on the partygoers faces as I pursued her. I caught a glimpse of her in the crowd once again and I pushed past them, hardly hearing their drunken curses. You idiot! You've screwed yourself! I saw her walkout the front door and quickened my pace. I can't let her get away._

_"Rae!" I called, the cool night breeze hitting my face. I took long strides as I tried to catch up to her and was soon only trailing a few paces behind. "Raven! C'mon I can explain!"_

_"Go back to your fuck bunny! Leave me alone!" she spat._

_I sighed, "Raven, look I know that looked bad…would you just…" A frustrated noise left me. "Stop." My hand reached out and grabbed her wrist._

_Raven tugged her arm back, trying to break my grasp. "Don't touch me, bastard. I have no idea where you've been. I could catch something."_

_"Damn it, Raven! You can't honestly believe that this is a regular occurrence?" My hand still held her wrist._

_Bestowing a viscous glare on me, she hissed, "What the hell do you expect me to think!?"_

_"Exactly what it is: a mistake. I love you, you know that." I loosened my grip. "I'd never intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry that I have." _

_Stepping back, she shook her head. "Yea, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was such an idiot to have dated you." She doesn't really believe that, I told myself as she moved farther away. "We're done. Don't ever talk to me again."_

_"C'mon Rae, don't do this." I took a step towards her. "We can work this out. We've worked through harder things before." Another tentative step was taken but for every step I took, Raven took one back._

_"No,Garfield. We can't work through this. We're over with. I don't ever want to see you again," Raven said then spun about and stalked off. I moved to follow after her, but stopped myself, knowing that chasing Raven when she was angry was hardly a good idea. She'll cool down and things will be fine, I reassured myself, although I knew that it was nothing more than denial speaking._

And so time flew by, each day feeling like seconds, each one blending together to become one big blur of nothingness. The only thing that was playing through my mind was the fact that I had let her get away once again. I'd called her cell, no answer. Emailed her, no reply. The plain and simple truth was that I had lost her. I stretched as I stood from where I had been lying on my leather couch, finally giving in to my growling stomach. As I rummaged through the fridge for something that was still in date a knock sounded on my door. _Oi. Why is it that whenever I get hungry someone has to come visit me?_ After giving the contents of the fridge another once over, I made my way over to the door. I opened it only to be met with the familiar green eyes of my friend.

"You changed the locks," She stated.

"Uh-huh. I'll get you a new key eventually."

"Right." Kori pushed past me, grabbed the door from my hand, and then closed it. "Still wallowing I see."

"I don't wallow. I suffer in silence. There's a difference, Kori." I watched as my good friend dug around in the worn, brown messenger bag that never seemed to leave her side. "What are you looking for?"

"This," she said, pulling out an envelope and handing it to me.

"The money you owe me from that poker game you lost a year ago?" I asked.

She sighed. "No. Look at the writing on the front, genius."

I flipped over the envelope and noticed the familiar slanted writing on the front. _Raven._ 'Forward to: Garfield Logan' was written on the front.

"Well don't just stare at it. Read it. In fact I'll leave you to do so," Kori said, reaching for the door handle.

"You already read it didn't you?"

"I was there the day she wrote it. She gave me strict instructions to give it to you today," Kori said. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Oh, and Garfield…" She looked over her shoulder to me. "Her flight to O'Hare Airport is in two hours from now. Ciao." With that she walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

I pushed the door shut and made my way back into the living room, taking a seat on my couch. The sudden visit from Mira had caught me off guard, as did the information she had bestowed upon me before leaving. With a shaky hand – _Calm down, Gar. It's only a letter._ – I opened the white envelope and pulled out the sheet of notebook paper inside.

_Dear Garfield,_

_I know you like your letters short, sweet, and to the point so here you go: You were right. You have been all along. My feelings for you never changed and seeing how strong they came back after that reunion at the club, it scared me. But you were right._

_Raven_

"Well I'll be damned," I mumbled, folding the letter back up and doing nothing to suppress the grin that pulled at my lips. I glanced to my watch. "Plenty of time."

* * *

The airport had never been one of my favorite places and with the heightened security, it had become the reason why I dreaded traveling. Something told me that Raven would be waiting outside her terminal, outside the security. _Please don't let be me wrong here,_ I thought as I entered LAX. A sudden crowd surged by, obscuring my view as I made my way towards the security…and that's when I saw her sitting at one of the many tables in a Starbucks. Black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of jeans, and a tank top adorning her magnificent figure. I raked a hand through my hair, straightened my spine, and walked over to her.

"Trying to stir those clouds away?" I asked as I pulled the other chair out and then sat down.

Raven looked up to me, "Trying, but not getting far."

"I got your note." Her gaze dropped back to her coffee. "I love you, Rae. I know that I'm a mess and you're a head case, but we work. You're my other half. I'm not whole without you."I was met with silence, something that managed to make something cold creep into me. _You'd think that for someone who writes this type of thing everyday, I'd come up with a better romantic comedy type speech,_ I thought. "Say something. Please."

Raven looked up to me, a smile forming on her lips. "You always did have a way with words."

"So…"

"I love you too, you big lug," she said, placing her hand on mine. "Even if you are a mess."

"Happily ever after then?"

She nodded, "For now."

**The End...?**


End file.
